Genseimori
Genseimori (原生森, lit. "Native Woods"), is one of the Three Great Powers of Kōkatsu Rikuchi, of which the country is actually the youngest. The county is nicknamed the Land Of Fire as a result of how many shinobi born there have a natural affinity for the katon-natured chakra, as well as the occasional forest fires that occur. At times, civilians also shorten its title to simply Gensei, for ease of use. Geography The country is most known for its vast, thickly forested terrain that stretches out as far as the eye can see. The soaring trees add a unique flair to the nation, and allows for a diverse range of species to strive and linger. Hidden underneath the leafy covering, however are sizable, mountainous terrains from which modest hills and mountains erect into the skies. The deceptively rocky nature allow for an intricate system of caves and other caverns to be prosper, often times existing in undisclosed locations. In addition, the country possesses multiple, spacious rivers that run in a jagged formation throughout the country's radius, and eventually passing into either the Land of Rivers, or into a nearby ocean. Due to the sheer size, the rivers allow Genseimori to enjoy a somewhat efficient aquatic market, as well as the capacity to take advantage of the rivers for trade and transportation. The spacious nature of the country, coupled with the sky-scraping trees unfortunately leaves a large portion of Genseimori shrouded in mystique and uncertainty. The maps formed are simply based on an estimation or outline that can be formed from an aerial view, making it unknown what locations, persons or other wonders have yet to be discovered. Climate As a result of all of these physical features, Genseimori is subjective to a balanced, yet diverse climate. The country is most noted for its typically sunny weather. Despite being sunny, the airwaves that occur from the rivers often carry the excess into an area in which it can be disperse. However in particularly powerful heatwaves or sunny days, the heat can't be transferred away in timely fashion, and often times lead to dangerous forest fires. In addition, depending on the season, the country is subjected to subtropical conditions. In the winter, there may be brief, but potent snowfall that drapes the ground. Likewise, as a result of the sunshine, there are usually periods of intense rain and even powerful thunderstorms, similarly to to the snowfall, these weather patterns are also short-lived. Resources Being a country comprised mostly in thick forestry, Genseimori's chief export is obviously lumber. The countries boasts a massive wood industry, and thus enjoys a large private sector comprised of lumberjacks, architects and craftsmen. The many forests house a diverse range of tree life, giving the nation a massive supply of goods that aren't often found in much abundance anywhere else. As expected, the country's second most prominent resource lays in its soil. The flowing rivers and steady rainfall provides much needed sustenance to the ground, and lays the groundwork for a thriving agricultural economy. Likewise, due the rivers connection the sea, some aquatic critters can be found swimming through the bodies of water, allowing for a modest quantity of fishes to be harvested by certain companies or lone fishermen. The countries mountains often are rich in mostly common minerals, with more exotic ores being possible for discovery deeper into the earth's frame. The process of breaking through mining zones is a bit arduous and expensive, making the harvesting of minerals, and related professions one of the least profitable industries alongside aquatics. Regardless, as a result of the balanced ecosystem and abundance of vegetation, the Genseimori is fortunate to have many critters and beasts that roam. Many of which can be captured or slain in order to harvest for food, or other material. They tend to stick towards areas that lack human development, but nonetheless can sometimes serve as danger to people who may stray off path. History Founding Genseimori was said to be founded somewhere between the Fourth and Fifth Eras. In the decade leading to this time period, the continent still remained embroiled in an everlasting conflict, vying for power and influence as a result of the vacuum left in the Samurai exile. Due to the countries' lack of economic fortitude, they were often forced to take the scraps from their larger, more wealthy neighbors - particularly as it pertained to hiring Ninja Clans in order to sabotage rivals, and secure protection. Due to most prominent clans having form a pact with the most affluent of landlords, and the difficulty that occurred in trying to outbid these Feudal Lords - many of the fledgling countries in this period of time were forced to turn towards Mercenary Shinobi. Alas, these brand of warriors weren't tied by honor, nor bound by the agreement made by their family. As defectors, they were typically unruly, treacherous, and not at all diligent in carrying out missions assigned to them. But alas, failure to secure Ninja Mercenaries would also certain spell doom for the development of one's country, and as such, the minor Feudal Lords resorted to using the bulk of their nations' wealth in order to facilitate the need for armed guards. The process of doing so was an arduous and oft detrimental one - as it relied heavily on burdensome taxation, making the standards of living pitiable, and barely affording the denizens the capacity to get by. Naturally, this led to a sharp incline in poverty rates, and therefore crimes. Coupling the civil unrest with the crippling debt of most countries, as well as rogue shinobi setting up shop in the unstable countries for their own means spelled doom. It wasn't long before many societies effectively began to crumble, unable to protect themselves and the property they possessed, and no longer having the capital for significant trade. It was at this time that the Matsuyama, a wealthy family of financiers saw opportunity. Under the leadership of Tokaji Matsuyama, the devastated states were given a second wind. Contrasting the work of the Feudal Lords in the surrounding countries, instead of purchasing man power directly, Tokaji instead made contracts with craftsmen and harvesters. Families that specialized in the creation of weapons, tools, or other goods were given the opportunity to serve directly under the banner of the Matsuyama. In exchange, they would be given the monetary resources to purchase land and goods needed to carry out their work. Others who thought against swearing an oath were instead given loans with modest interest rate - but with the clear advantages of swearing allegiance, most eventually fell into line. It took years, but by the decade's end, the countries that had once been in a deadlock had come together under the union of leadership of Tokaji, effectively the first Feudal Lord of Genseimori. During this period, he established relations with neighboring nations, offering them weapons, agricultural goods, and a slew of other materials often not able to easily be accessed. In exchange, the allied nations provided military relief, effectively dampening the stranglehold mercenary shinobi had over the region for good. Expansion As time went on, Tokaji's benevolent reign came to its bitter end, with his heir coming directly from his bloodline. With a change in leadership came a shift in the country's goals. As opposed to remaining a non-militant, economic powerhouse, the subsequent leaders opted to bolster their might in hopes that such a power move would heighten their political influence. Alas, their endeavors proved to be difficult one to see towards fruition. With generations having already gone by, the established Daimyos of the surrounding countries had formed a bond with the numerous Ninja Clans scattered about the continent, and not many were willing to risk endangering their lofty situations to take a risk with a new contractor. Fortunately, Genseimori's ambition came at the cusp of the mysterious Advent, the event from which the emergence of Ketto Noroi entered into the world. As fate would have it, a large number of denizens possessing a Ketto Noroi happened to already linger within Genseimori - and thus were prime candidates to be enlisted by the Feudal Lord and his/her cohorts. As the generations went by, the country slowly aided in cultivating Ketto Noroi. This process being done via arrange marriages, eugenics, and of course bribery to the clans that would eventually be formed from a select few Ketto Noroi wielders. Indeed, the Ninja Clans that arose were far more powerful and destructive than the average, and thus while usually having lesser numbers, their quality often made up for the quantity. While this concept wasn't particularly unique to Genseimori, the country had lucked out, seemingly being able to serve as the defacto base of operations for the two mightiest families of them all, the Takamasa and Senju - blood rivals that seem to have a natural enmity towards one another. With the two powerhouses as the country's cornerstones, Genseimori's influence speedily began to spread. They were willing to the aggressor, no longer relying on alliances to ward off would-be conquerors. Indeed, in time, with the might of these clans at their disposal, the fledgling nation was soon able to acquire much more land, ballooning the amount of acres under its jurisdiction, and squarely pushing its borders into dangerous territories with rivals. Mori's expansion, after all, hadn't gone unnoticed - with their rivals viewing the exploitation of Ketto Noroi with contempt and jealousy. Government Genseimori enjoys a centralized government that's ran as a democratic republic. As a result, while the government may carry extraordinary power, the people in-charged of running the office are elected by the denizens of the country. To make this process efficient and fair, the country as a whole is divided into fifteen distinctive districts, and from these specified locations an elected official may be selected. Councillor Every four years, a general election is held where locals of a designated district elect their representative. Councillors are persons admitted to into the ranks of the country's council, and work in tandem with the Feudal Lord to make decisions and policies for the benefit and maintenance of the country. Feudal Lord The Feudal Lord is the head of the state. He serves as the Council's head, possessing the lion's share of the government's power. All policies or proposals drafted must be certified and signed into law by the Feudal Lord. In periods of extreme indecisiveness, the Feudal Lord can outsource decision making to the public in the form of a vote. Laws Current Events Locations Matsuyama Manor Matsuyama Manor is the capital of the country. The settlement is aptly named after the country's matriarch, Tokaji Matsuyama. `It's there that the Genseimori's Council lingers, alongside the Feudal Lord's castle. The manor is heavily guarded, with barriers and other security measures serving as obstruction miles from the city's entrance, all in effort to guard the governing officials, as well as the terrible secrets lingering within. Shrine Grove Shrine Grove is the domain for the Order of Ninja Monks. WIP